In Someone Else's Shoes Part II
by ClareTurner
Summary: Ok, This is the second story in my series. You do not have to read this in order to understand the whole story since I will recap what happen in each story.UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

In Someone Else's Shoes- Part II: Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: Ok, This is the official second installment of my series. I know that I am the first person to attempt a series of fanfiction with different stories like this, but I have had a certain idea in my head forever, and since there is not possible way to create it into an actual fanfiction, I have decided to make it an alternate version of the story. There will not be an explanation yet however, because it is not the right time yet. The villains in the series are just having fun with the heroes. I do not own the previously explored Fruits Basket, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh. I try not to make my OCs Mary Sues, so if it starts to sound that way it is either going to change real soon or I just need to change it. Please don't flame me, because I'm trying write honestly, so I don't need people complaining. You may however criticize my writing. Just don't complain.

Recap:

The last time we met with our heroes nineteen year olds Jen and eighteen year old Alex were sleeping over at Jen's house [she still lived with her parents during a blizzard which was dying down. Suddenly Jen turned into Kyo Sohma of Fruits Basket.

In this world, the Sohma family is cursed by the spirit of the Chinese Zodiac. If these people were weak, or were hugged by someone of the opposite gender, they would turn into their perspective zodiac animal. However there was a thirteenth animal; the cat. Kyo Sohma was unlucky enough to be cursed by this spirit. He had to wear black and white beads on his wrist in order to stay human as well, because if they were to come off he would turn into a strange demon-like creature.

The personalities also tend to shell off from the certain animal as well since Kyo enjoyed laying on the roof, jumping from high buildings, and of course freaking out at every little thing. So obviously this was a total shock for Kyo Sohma. After about three months, they finally figured out how to switch back, because Matthew [twenty years old and Rachel [nineteen years old, Jen's fiancé and friend, trudged through the snow in order to meet with them, and they were also sent into this world along with Alex.

Alex was first, and was turned into the hyperactive crazy rabbit, Momiji Sohma. Than Rachel turned into Kyo's opposite the rat who always beats the cat, Yuki Sohma. And finally Matthew turns into the adorable ultra-nice Tohru Honda. After some yelling and screaming, Jen finally figures out how to change back; break the Sohma curse. She wonders if kissing Tohru was the way out, so after Matthew changed into Tohru, Jen kissed her fiancé who was in a girl's body, careful not to touch chest to chest.

A strange feeling came over them as the curse was broken. They knew it was broken, because of the fact that Jen hugged onto Matt and she didn't turn into a little orange cat. They suddenly switched back, and contemplated what had just happened to them.

And finally the next installment in the "In Someone Else's Shoes" series. Have fun

Chapter one: From Duelin' to… woman[Joey Wheeler

Joey Wheeler was finally at Duelist Kingdom competeing so that he could win the three million dollars for his little sister's operation. In fact, he just took out Rex Raptor's best dragon card… or so he thought. Rex than summoned another dragon; The Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"A what?" Mai exclaimed as he pulled out this card. Joey as usual got frustrated. _How am I gonna beat that thing?_ He said to himself.

Suddenly, there was a strange whirling and twisting taking over.

"AHHH! What's goin' on?" he said allowed, but no one seemed to hear him. It all stopped, and he was sitting across from what looked like a nine year old girl with brown hair. He looked down and saw that he was holding duel monsters cards in his hands. The girl grinned as she put down the same card that Rex had just put down, strangely without yelling out the move. He looked down at his body and suddenly realized that he wasn't in his body anymore.

"AHHH! WHAT DA HECK HAPPENED?!" he said freaking out.

"J…Jen?" the girl asked him.

"Who da heck is Jen?"

"Oh my god, it happened again…RACHEL!!!" she said as another girl with short dark hair ran in with a short African American girl and some guy. "It happened again." She said to her.

"What? What happened again?" the African American asked.

"Sailor, we'll explain later… Rach, she switched again while we were dueling."

"You don't think he's from there do you?' Rachel said.

Alex suddenly had a glint in her eye. "Wait… you had an accent."

"Yea… what's wrong wit' dat?" he asked uncertain of what she was so happy about.

"YOUR JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!" She said as she knocked him down with a hug. The girl Rachel also joined in on this pile of hugs.

"I am so confused…" Sailor said looking to the guy for help.

"Your tellin' me…" Joey said trying to pry them off.

"Alright girls, hands off Joey…" the guy said now helping Joey pry them off.

"Now can ya please explain what's goin' on?" Joey said annoyed.

"Yea… what the hell?" Sailor said.

"Well…" the hyperactive girl who looked nine said excitingly. "A few months ago for some reason Jen, Rachel, Matt and I switched bodies with people from Fruits Basket for some reason, and it happened again. And this time JOEY SWITCHED!!!! YAY!!!!!" she said hugging him again.

"Uh… Alex…" Rachel said to her.

"yea?" she said not letting go.

"Aren't you the one who keeps saying he's taken?"

Joey looked at her strangely. _Taken? What's that supposed to mean?_ Alex just stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's not like that… I think of him as a brother remember!" she said in an as a matter of fact tone of voice that reminded him too much of Mai's annoyingness.

"Yea right…" Sailor chimed in.

"Your just JEALOUS of M…" she said but suddenly looked at Joey and stopped herself. "Never mind… by the way, what part did you come in from? What were you doing?"

"I was duelin' Rex Raptor and he pulled out a Red Eyes Black Dragon…" he said.

"OHHH!! PRETTY!!!!" Rachel said randomly causing everyone to look at her strangely. "What?"  
"OOOk…" Joey said shaking his head. He finally got this all in his head. He was in a woman's body… HELL YES!!!! He started to grin to himself as he looked down to see the breasts on this girl. They were normal size for a woman her age, maybe bigger.

"Oh no…" Alex said angrily as she saw the grin. "Your like in the Manga…" she said sadly and flopped down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" the guy asked her.

"Matt, he looks like he's about to feel up your fiancé's body… In the Manga he's a typical perverted guy… which is why I HATE the Manga."

"If he's like that he's like that! Get over it!" Sailor said. Alex than took out her lap top and proceeded to watch episodes of the show Joey was from, Yu-Gi-Oh. She also explained to Joey and Sailor that last time it happened, when they read the Manga the time went faster where they were; like they were controlling what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Red Eyes Black Dragon [Jen

Jen was having her best friend from Arizona, Sailor over at her new apartment before she had to go home. She also had her fiancé Matt, and her other two friends Rachel and Alex over. Unfortunately for Sailor who did not like Yu-Gi-Oh, it was the night where they usually practice dueling. Rachel had just lost to Alex, and now it was Jen's turn to duel her.

It was about four moves in, and Alex was already sacrificing cards. Jen wondered why, but she couldn't find out because she was suddenly going through a familiar portal that happened a few months beforehand. This time when the twisting and turning was over she was standing in a dueling arena like in Duelist Kingdom in Yu-Gi-Oh. She looked out to her opponent, but did not care due to seeing one of her favorite cards; Red Eyes Black Dragon.

She realized she was Joey, so she had to stay calm. She knew exactly what match it was. All she could do was stare at her favorite monster as he proceeded to kill the two monsters on his side of the field.

"Hang in there!" Tristan yelled forcing her to stop zoning out and realize what she was doing. She couldn't just let Joey lose.

She than decided to grin. "Eh Raptor!" she said trying to remember how to do a Brooklin accent since it was really hard for her to do so. "How 'bout we make this interestin' by puttin' our best cards up for grabs eh?" Joey's friends looked at him in shock. Could it be that they realized that Joey was doing something "smart?"

"You're on Wheeler! But that Time Wizard is mine!" he said in return.

"heh… not when I'm usin' it for my next turn!" he said turning over the time wizard. "Go Time Wizard!"

"What are you doing?" Rex exclaimed. _Ha ha, he knows he's done for…_

"I hoped you packed your bags, cause if my time wizard lands on a time warp, your goin' home!" _yea, it was something like that…_ she said to herself.

"Do you seriously want to leave this entire duel up to a single spin? You do know what's gonna happen if it lands on a skull don't ya?"

"It's a risk I gotta take. Time Roulette GO!!!" she yelled. _How do they keep this up like that?_ She was always annoyed that they had to yell every move…

She grinned as the time wizard spun, and grinned more when it stopped on time warp.

"Alright, time warp go!" she said with Joey's energy.

"I guess you won my star chips huh?"

"Wait a second! Not only did I win your star chips, but I also won your red eyes too, fair and square!"

"Yea I did it!" she said starting to run to them… but than she remembered what Tristan was gonna do. He stopped. And held a hand up to him as he was about to shove him.

"Hold it Tristan." She said in her normal accent.

"What? I can't get you back?" he asked her angrily.

"No…" she said pulling them into the woods after getting the card and star chips. "I know its gonna sound crazy, but I'm not joey."

"What? What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, its kinda hard to explain… you see, for some reason a few months ago my friends and I switched with people of the opposite gender of our favorite Manga. Now it happened again."

They all looked at her in shock. "Listen, I know what's gonna happen when it happens. Joey's apparently not that smart remember? And Tristan, how did I know you were gonna shove me?"

"Yea… I guess that makes sense…" Tristan said. However, Jen stomped on his food.

"What was that for?" he yelped.

"That's for not sticking up for Joey when I said he wasn't that smart! He's the best guy ever!" she said with her usual sulking stance. They stared at her more.

"Wha… oh… sorry… I get carried away with Joey." She said. "I'm Jen by the ay."

"Nice to meet you…" Yugi said with his usual grin. They walked on, and than she realized how hungry Joey was.

"and Tristan, your gonna have to help me act like Joey in front of everyone else ok? I mean you know him better than anyone, and noone else can know about this, or we'll go to a mental institution or something…"

"I understand… just don't stomp on my foot anymore!"

Jen laughed. "Alright, deal."

Finally they were talking about setting up camp. She would have said what Joey said, but she knew about Bakura.

Later on that night, Tristan told the stupid story about ghosts and pizza. To get her mind off food… well kind of… she decided to quote Little Kuriboh for a little bit… even if they didn't understand.

"I wonder if we're gonna have a ghost of a chance of getting food to eat…" she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

Jen laughed. "It's an inside joke kind of… you wouldn't want to know…" she said now remembering the fact that he insisted on pairing Joey and Kaiba which was just horrible… [Sry LK, I love it all, but not the Joey/Kaiba… Joey has Mai.

Finally Mai showed up.

"Hey, what's with the long faces?" she said eating a chocolate bar.

"That's it, you can duel me, but you ain't eatin' in front of me!" she said remembering perfectly well what to say in this scene since it's Joey/Mai.

"Your not hungry are you? Ok than, give me your star chips, and I'll give you some food!"

She was almost gonna blow her cover by laughing, but she decided to say EXACTLY what he said.

"Forget it! Potato chips… I mean star chips are PRICELESS!"

"I was just kidding Joseph…" she said looking away, as Jen almost got lost she in her laughing. "I'd be more than happy to share if you can manage to ask politely like a gentleman…"

"What, so you can make fun of me for that too?" she said with Joey-sulking face.

"Look, by tomorrow I'll have won all ten star chips, and entrance to the castle, so there's no point in me keeping an entire knapsack of food." She said as all of them gasped.

"It sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach." Yugi said. There wasn't any point in arguing, so they agreed.

"Look at all this stuff…" Yugi said as jen proceeded to grin. "Candy bars…"

"Dibs on the candy bars…" she said smiling to herself. _I love this part._

"potato chips,"

"Dibs on the chips!" Tristan said.

"Canned fruit…" nothing… "soda…"

"Dibs on the soda!" Jen said almost going to break out laughing.

"Sorry boys, no dibs on anything yet, at least until you complete your chores. I want Yugi to go look for some firewood."

"Sure." He said obediently.

"and you two boys can fetch us some water."

"you bet…" Tristan said as Jen took the water bucket willingly.

Than she remembered something. She pulled Tristan aside.

"I gotta ask you one important question…" she said a bit scared.

"What?"

"Well… is Joey's dad… really… a… you know…" she asked a little anxious.

Tristan sighed. "Yes he is… they mention that in the anime?"

"Kind of… yea…" she said looking down.

"Hey listen, you can crash at my place until you get a hold of his personality and stuff like that. I don't want you heading strait into that asshole's place."

"Thanks Tristan…"

"Anytime."

At that moment, she felt bad that his voice sounded like Barney's in the Abridged Series. They got the water, and than walked back to the camp. Jen than remembered that she can't cook for shit, and Joey was the one to cook the food. She sighed, and tried to figure out what she had to do. She knew he cooked the candy bars, and decided to try stuff out.

"Jen, do you know what your doing?" Tristan whispered to her.

"yea, of course I do. And you better not help me out, Mai might be listening…" she said to him.

"Look at you go Joey… All you need is a chef's hat… and a cute apron."

"jeez, alright already!" Jen said, but turned around to let out a snicker.

"Now keep cooking!" she ordered. _Aw, poor Joey…_ she thought.

It was finally time to eat. Thankfully she did exactly what Joey was supposed to do, because everyone loved it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk…" Mai said as she walked away.

"Oh no…" Jen said to herself.

"what?" Yugi asked her.

She sighed. "Nothin' Yug… nothin' by the way, I'm gonna use his accent so that I don't accidently snap out of it if its alright with you…"

"Yea that's fine Jen." Tea said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Hint: I forgot to say in the first chapter that during the episode where Bakura takes them to the shadow realm, Joey takes a nap. You'll see why later.

Chapter 3: Mind tricks [Kaiba

Seto Kaiba was flying his helicopter to Duelist Kingdom to rescue his little brother. He couldn't believe his business partners would do such a thing!! He finally landed the helicopter to find those losers standing where he was about to land. He got out of the helicopter, and Yugi gave him his deck back.

"You will be compensated for your trouble…" he said. However something strange happened. The air started spinning around him. What was going on? Was this some kind of mind trick that Pegasus had ready for him when he got on the Island? The spinning stopped, and he was sitting in front of a grinning girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had duel monsters playing cards in his hands as well.

"Alright, explain to me what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Oh great, he switched too now?" the girl in front of him said with a New York accent like that Wheeler kid.

"what are you talking about loser?"

"OH HELL NO!!!!" another girl who looked like she was a child said from the couch. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO SWITCH!!!!!" she yelled. Everyone including Kaiba stared at her.

"Alex… who are you talking about?" an African American said.

"Sailor… that is Seto I have a pole shoved up my ass Kaiba." She said pointing at Kaiba.

"What did you just say you little runt?" he said with amazement.

"You did NOT just call me that MONEYBAGS!!!" she said glaring at him.

"I think I just did." He said grinning.

Than the girl smirked. "Look down Kaiba. Looks like you're not a guy anymore."

Kaiba looked down. He saw that he was in a… woman's body? How could this happen? It has to be a trick.

"Yea right… It's just some…"

"Kind of trick yea, yea, yea. Shut up before I MAKE you." She said angrily.

"Wow, you really hate this guy don't ya?" the girl in front of him said with a smirk.

"Well with everything he does to you he deserves to be hated." She said in a dead serious tone.

"Than who are you?" he asked the idiot.

"Joey Wheeler." Alex answered for him.

"Heh, so Wheeler's dragged into this trick too?" he smirked.

"What's it to ya moneybags?" he said.

"I see we have duel monster cards here…" he said with an evil sadistic smile.

"Yea…"

"Why don't I wipe the floor with you… mutt…"

Alex looked like she was about to kill this guy, but decided to go back to her laptop instead.

"Fine, but your gonna loose rich boy." Joey taunted.

"Wow, first Joey, now Kaiba..." Sailor said kind of annoyed.

"Sailor, you have my permission to insult Kaiba all you want." Alex said grinning.

"Thanks Alex!" Sailor said excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Unpleasantness Personified. [Rachel

Rachel was excited to have actually meet Joey Wheeler. While Alex watched the episodes to make the time go quicker, Joey felt tired all the sudden and fell asleep. He than woke up ironically after the episode where Bakura brings them to the shadow realm was over. The shadow realm is a place where certain spirits bring people to duel or do some kind of game and whoever loses have to give their soul to the shadow realm.

When he woke up, Rachel decided to duel Joey. She was about to play her own Red Eyes, when the room began spinning. _Great, now I can't see Joey..._ she thought sadly. When the spinning stopped, she was standing in front of the whole gang, Jen, and Bakura. She looked down and saw that she was tall and had an annoying trench coat...

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed falling to her knees.

"Uh... Kaiba?" Yugi asked her.

"Why me? Why do I have to be the emo again!!!!!" she exclaimed as Jen started snickering.

"OH my god... Rachel's Kaiba..." she said now laughing.

"Shut up Jen!!!" she said actually trying to cry. However she found that her eyes had like... no tear ducts or something... she than laughed.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Jen, Kaiba is unable to cry..." she laughed.

"Um, excuse me, but what's going on?" Bakura asked suddenly.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Uh... well other things were happening... I didn't know if it would be ok to tell him..." she said now going up to whisper. "The ring"

"Oh right..." she said realizing how stupid this must look.

"Well Bakura," Rachel said. "I just turned into Kaiba... I'm not really him... neither is Joey... he's in my friend's body and... ew... Kaiba's in mine. At least Yuki was _nice_." She sulked.

"Well you better start actin' like Kaiba. The big five are gonna walk all over ya!" Jen said using the Brooklyn accent.

"Wow, your getting better."

"Your really think so?" she said happy for herself.

"Yea, and you better go and get those five star chips and than duel Yugi... And don't go emo on him this time!!! We all go in either way. Don't forget about Mai." Jen said smirking.

"Yea... no way I'm gonna do that... what if I fall..." she said as she walked away. When she got to the stupid "attention duelist" guy. [Again sorry LK couldn't resist She told him to give him the damn star chips and leave her alone. He did so and left. She than waited at the steps for when they showed so she could duel Yugi.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for such short chapters, but the thing is that this is in different points of view and can't go too far just in case it messes up a part of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My _Precious _[Bakura

Bakura didn't know why he was invited to Duelist Kingdom, but he was. After a while, he was just wandering around by himself, but than he ran into Yugi and his gang. For some reason Joey seemed to be avoiding him. He wondered if he knew about the weird millennium ring he got from his father. As they were talking, the man inside his head told him to ask them all what cards they were like the most. After they answered, the man took over and sent them all to the Shadow Realm.

The man took the souls of them and put them into the shadow realm. He than tried to take the milleneum puzzle that Yugi had, but another man appeared who was living in the puzzle. [Their names are Yami-Yugi and Yami-Bakura from now on... Yami Bakura lived in the ring that Bakura had.

For some reason, Joey seemed to know what to do, and sacrificed himself to the Man eater bug. After they both dueled each other for a while Bakura was changed into his favorite card; the change of heart card. He switched with his own monster so that Yugi didn't have to lose. Yami-Yugi than switched Yami Bakura and Bakura's bodies so that Yami Bakura would be trapped in the Shadow Realm.

After the game was over, Yugi and Bakura were the only ones who remembered. The rest of them felt as if it was a dream. Although Joey seemed to stray away from Bakura. They than heard a scream, and ran to it. Bakura saw Joey grin for some reason and he mumbles something to himself that sounded like "That sounds like the plot of the next episode, lets go!"

Bakura shrugged it off as they ran. It turned out that a girl named Mai lost a duel to a, eliminator named Panic. He dueled and made people with fear. Yami-Yugi went up against him, and was unphased by the techniques he used. Afterward, he cowardly tried to kill Yugi by lighting him on fire, but this Milleneum puzzle protected him. He than sent his mind to the Shadow Realm and the duel was finally over.

Bakura heard Joey snicker again and said something like "MIND CRUSH."

He came back down, and confronted Mai.

"Yugi... I don't know what to say..."

"here." He said simply handing her the star chips. "These star chips are yours." She seemed a little taken aback. "Their yours, take them."

"Go on." Tea said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept them." Mai said finally. "I fight my own battles."

"Mai, Yugi battled for you. He risked his life in this duel for you."

"I know but..." Mai started saying. However, Joey smirked and started sniggering.

"There's no point in arguin'." He said walking over to Yugi. "She's way too thick headed." He than took them from Yugi. "but if she'd rather be booted off the island, I'll take 'em." He said with a laugh.

"you think me loosing all my star chips is FUNNY Joey Wheeler?" she yelled at him. Joey's smirk got wider.

"I thought you didn't want 'em Mai..." he said sniggering. He than lifted his hand up in the air as Mai reached for them.

"GIVE 'EM BACK!!!" she yelled at him.

"Of course you can have 'em. Their yours." He said with a longing smirk. _Does he like her? _Bakura said to himself.

"Uh... really Joey?" Mai asked uncertain looking at the star chips.

"Didn't you learn anything from this duel? Ya can't always keep ya defenses up! Coz, they'll just get between you, and the other people who are _trying_ to be your friends. So can't ya let your shield down, just for this one time?"

Mai looked at him as if in agreement. He grinned again, and stretched. "I'm such a _SENSITIVE_ guy!"

"yea, when your not being a pain." Tristan said walking away..

"Which is most of the time." Tea remarked.

"Ah, my adorin' fans." Joey yawned.

"Yugi, wait!" Mai yelled. "I'll repay you for what you did today. You're the one who won these, so as far as I'm concerned, I still owe you. More than I ever owed anyone. And when we finally do face each other in a duel, It'll be an honorable one." She finished.

"Sounds good." Tea said happily.

Bakura heard Joey snicker and say "Friendship speeches..." to himself.

"Yes," Yugi started. "An honorable one." He said as we all walked away.

"Hey, Joey, are you alright?" Bakura asked him.

"Yea, what's the matter?" he said to him.

"Well you seem kind of freaked out."

"Na, I ain't freaked out. I'm just..." he yawned, "tired."

We all found a spot to rest, and Bakura and Yugi were up talking. While they all slept.

"Bakura, am I seeing things, or is your milleneum ring actually glowing?" Yugi asked when one of the prongs started glowing and pointing to the castle.

"If not, than we're both hallucinating." Bakura answered.

"That's kinda spooky don't you think? The way its pointing like that?"

"Yes, its almost like its being tugged toward the castle."

"Pegasus' castle? Why would it do that?"

"I don't know, but it did the same thing the day I met you. I had just been transferred into your school, I was watching you guys play duel monsters, when suddenly, my ring started to glow and point to your Milleneum Puzzle."

"Wow Bakura. Those pointers are somehow able to zone in on other Milleneum items."

"Than why would it point toward the castle?"

"because of what's inside the castle, Pegasus' Milleneum Eye. That's what took my Grandpa's soul."

"My, its all kind of scary, eh Yugi? Pegasus is grabbing souls with his, and I'll never forget when mine took us to the Shadow Realm." Bakura finished. Yugi nodded in agreement.

Bakura finally fell asleep, as Yugi looked up at the sky.

Suddenly a helicopter woke them all up. When it landed, Seto Kaiba climbed out. Yugi gave him his deck back.

"You will be compensated for your troubles." He said. Bakura looked at Joey, who seemed pissed for some reason. Suddenly, something in Kaiba changed. He looked at everyone freaked out, and than looked down. He fell to his knees.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed falling to her knees.

"Uh... Kaiba?" Yugi asked her.

"Why me? Why do I have to be the emo again!!!!!" he exclaimed as Joey started snickering.

"OH my god... Rachel's Kaiba..." he said now laughing. His accent changed. Bakura was utterly confused at this. What was going on?

"Shut up Jen!!!" Kaiba said. It looked to Bakura that he was trying to cry for some reason. What was going on? Was everyone going wankers?

"What?" Joey asked when Kaiba suddenly started to laugh.

"Jen, Kaiba is unable to cry..." he laughed.

"Um, excuse me, but what's going on?" Bakura asked finally.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Uh... well other things were happening... I didn't know if it would be ok to tell him..." Joey said now going up to whisper. He whispered something to Kaiba, and they looked at Bakura.

"Oh right..." she said realizing how stupid this must look.

"Well Bakura," Rachel said. "I just turned into Kaiba... I'm not really him... neither is Joey... he's in my friend's body and... Ew... Kaiba's in mine. At least Yuki was _nice_." She sulked.

"Well you better start actin' like Kaiba. The big five are gonna walk all over ya!" Jen said using the Brooklyn accent.

"Wow, your getting better."

"Your really think so?" she said happy for herself.

"Yea and you better go and get those five star chips and than duel Yugi... And don't go emo on him this time!!! We all go in either way. Don't forget about Mai." Jen said smirking.

"Yea... no way I'm gonna do that... what if I fall..." she said as she walked away.

After she left, she told Bakura what was going on. For some reason they turn into their favorite anime opposite sex characters and they switch with them as well. Bakura decided to act like nothing was happening just like everyone else. He didn't want to seem more crazy than usual.

Jennifer also explained that there is this parody series called "Yugioh: The abridged Series." She also was a fan of Bakura as well, which made him smile since she called him the adorable Limey Man... Whatever Limey means...

Later on, Jen seemed really anxious as they were looking for more opponents. She then saw someone above them, and talked to them.

"Eh cowards!" she yelled. "Why don't ya come and get me!"

"Uh... Je...Joey..." Bakura said, however something very strange happened. The area began to spin, and change colors. When everything stopped, he was sitting in front of a laptop.

"What... what's going on?" he said allowed.

"She's switched too huh?" A girl with a Brooklyn accent said.

"Great, she'd delusional now..." a darker haired girl said while dueling the other.

"I just hope I don't switch into anyone. I hate this series." A black girl said.

"So who are ya?" the person who must've been Joey said. "Tristan? Yug?"

"Who do you think?" a guy in the room said. "He has an English accent. Who else has one?"

"I dunno..." the girl said.

He sighed. "He's Bakura."

"That would be right..." Bakura said.

"Eh Bakura! You're here too eh?" Joey said patting him on the back.

"Wheeler, we're in the middle of a duel..."  
"Oh shut it Moneybags!" he retorted as he sat back down and resumed the duel. So dark haired girl was Rachel, and the other was Jen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: NO

Chapter 6: NO!! NOT BAKURA!!

Alex was happily watching Joey and Kaiba dueling each other and rooting for Joey the whole time. She laughed when he freaked out after he drew a Blue Eyes White Dragon from Jen's deck. Kaiba already had one out, and he was playing defense.

"What THE!!" Joey said.

Laughing, Alex went to his ear. "Here the Blue Eyes isn't that rare. Jen has three too." She said nudging him. They were going by duelist Kingdom rules, so he used it, and surprised Kaiba. After he used a special card to make its attack better, Alex high-fives Joey.

"Crack head..." Sailor said after seeing this display.

"Shut up! I thought you liked Joey!!" she whined.

"I did when I liked the stupid show." She retorted.

However, before Alex was to respond, she was in that portal again. _Aw, no more Joey!_ She thought to herself as the spinning stopped.

"Hey Jen..." she said to 'Joey.' She didn't bother to look down yet. She was probably Yugi or Tristan.

Jen looked at her, and gasped.

"Uh... Alex?" she asked obviously trying to practice a Brooklyn accent.

"Yea?"

"You... might want to... uh... use your British accent..." she said to her.

"What are you talking abou..." she said, but when she looked down she saw the dreaded millennium ring.

"NOOOOOO!!" she exclaimed.

"yep... you're limeyman..." Jen said to her.

"Shut up!" she whined.

"What's so bad about Bakura?" Tristan asked.

Alex grinned. "He's Spiderman." She said sarcastically.

"Nice abridged reference!" Jen said grinning.

"Right... whatever I do I'm not letting them go and search the castle at tonight..." she said low to Jen.

"So what part we on?" she asked.

"Uh... when I go duel bones..." jen said annoyed.

"Bones?... You mean... ZOMBIE BOY!" she said complete with hand movements.

They looked at each other. "BRAINS!!."

"Alright, we gotta stop the references their getting confused."

"Aw, but its so much fun!!" Alex whined. "Anyway, you better go so they can get you..."

"But I don't wanna get knocked out!"

"You should be used to it with Kyo-kun." She said pushing her toward the path more. "don't worry, we'll follow you." She whispered. As Jen walked on, she ran into the two goons, and they knocked her out. They followed her into the evil cave of doom.

Alex then saw the coffins. She had the hugest grin on her face.

"What is it Alex" Tristan asked.

"Hey Tristan, guess what...I heard there's supermodels in those coffins."

"Really?" Tristan said now going toward a coffin. The skeleton then fell on him. "HOLY SHIT SHE"S RIGHT!! THEIR _SLUTTY_ SUPERMODELS!!" he yelled.

Alex started giggling. They then went on and... she still stepped on the trap since it was right at the fork in the road.

"Oh snap." She said. "I'm a total spas!" she said laughing.

While everyone else ran terrified, Alex just stood there and put a finger out and jabbed the oncoming "danger" that is a balloon with sound effects. They finally went on their way to duel between Jen and Bones.

"Hey Jen, we're here..." she said grinning. Jen then grinned and they said "In America!" together.

"BRAINS!!" Jen said laughing as she played "shield and sword" winning the duel.

"Wow, that was fast." Yugi said.

"What can I say? I'm a natural!" Jen said in her 'Joey is awesome' tone of voice.

"That's right! In America!" Alex said. However before Bandit Keith could be a cheating dork, Alex and Jen went up and double-teamed on Keith by kicking him where it really hurts.

"See ya American asshole." Jen said as they left him. They left the cage and found two more duelists so that they can get the rest of the star chips. They saw Rachel, and gave her five and she went in to wait for the duel with Pegasus as Mai came up and gave Yugi the star chips without a fuss... just like in the Manga.

They went in, watched Rachel as she tried to duel to win without success. That night Alex gave Yugi the ring and told him to keep it safe for her. Jen put the card in her pocket but when she went to sleep she put it under her pillow. The next day they did all the duels and finally finished Duelist Kingdom. They told Mokuba so that she didn't have to act evil around him. And so Mokuba could tell her how the Kaibas live. However they realized Rachel isn't Kaiba...

"Um... how are we gonna get out of here?" Alex asked her.

"Well, I did play some games at home that had to do with flying..."

"THIS ISN'T PLAYSTATION-LAND"

"Right... Well I'll try to fly and hope we don't die... It's the only way to get back."

Jen and Alex were very freaked out as they had to go with a person who could not fly for the life of her. They were finally back in Domino safe because Kaiba's brain had flying and driving skills pressed in and everyone told them where they lived. Duelist Kingdom was finished, but Battle City was yet to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A New Development

Chapter 7- A New Development

"Well I better get to work, call me if something happens." Matt said suddenly getting up.

"Wait, what if you switch too?" Bakura asked him.

"In that case I'll just seem crazy in front of my friends." He smiled and left.

Suddenly Joey fell over.

"If this is your way of avoiding losing... it isn't going to work." Kaiba said annoyed. "Wheeler... get up..." Kaiba then found a pencil. "Wheeler..." he poked him a few times. "Wheeler?" he then shrugged... "I win." He grinned now grabbing all the cards and sulked on the couch where Jen's black cat was sitting, and then bolted because it must have not liked Kaiba either.

"Joey?" Bakura asked. "Are you alright?"

"Wow, ya know, Joey just fell over randomly when he was supposed to be knocked out in the show. And before he took a nap when he was in the shadow realm with your stupid spirit of the ring..." Sailor said.

"Coincidence..." Kaiba smirked.

"Yea, I guess it is, but let's see what happens to you when Pegasus takes your soul..." she said to him angrily.

"Yea right." Kaiba replied. Obviously he didn't believe that.

Sure enough when Joey was to wake up, he did.

"What da heck happened?" he exclaimed seeing that Kaiba was no longer in front of him.

"I won by default mutt."

"What you say rich boy!!"

"Heel." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Why I autta!!" he said attempting to lunge at him, Bakura tried to stop him, but since no one else was there to stop him, his punch fell through. Kaiba held his stomach with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"THAT WAS AWESOME JOEY!" Sailor exclaimed.

"I want a rematch!" Joey yelled at him.

"Fine." Kaiba said angrily. He said nothing more due to the damage to his ego.

Later on, Bakura was now in charge of watching the show, because Sailor was getting bored with it. Joey and Kaiba were dueling still, even though Kaiba beat him three times already. Suddenly, when Kaiba's duel was over with Pegasus, Kaiba fell over suddenly.

"Haha!" Sailor said suddenly. "Serves him right the asshole."

"Kaiba?" Joey said tapping him.

"Joey, do you REALLY care that he's knocked out?" Sailor asked.

Joey thought about it. "No, not really." He said simply. "Wanna duel Bakura?"

"Sure I'd love to." He said as they both started dueling.

After about two hours, they decided not to watch the stupid episodes of all the dueling going for episode after episode cause Sailor was getting annoyed They found that Bakura did NOT get knocked out after Yami Bakura went crazy, and Kaiba finally woke up.

He obviously denied even passing out and said that he was just really tired. That idiot

AN: I know it was rushed but I got bored. The best parts are in BC anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trying to avoid things

Chapter 8: The Beginning Battle City

(Rachel POV)

Not only did Rachel hate that he was Seto-I-have-a-pole-shoved-up-my-ass Kaiba, but she also HATED and DISPISED the fact that she had to go and confront the Big Five. She knew that if she didn't go play the game that they would not be stuck, so she had to go. However she told Mokuba to go strait to where Jen, Alex, and everyone were. Mokuba was scared but followed Rachel's orders.

She went into the game like she was supposed to. She loved videogames so she liked this part, however she didn't like getting captured by that ninja. Finally after a while, Mokuba saved her as the princess. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Kaiba made the princess look like his brother.

They finally got onto the part where the dragons were, and because Mai was there they could not say hello. Obviously she found that Alex was not there since there was not enough pods. She acted like Kaiba being an asshole, and made sure that when Yami asked him to fuse with him she did. Jen seemed a bit freaked out that she still had to protect Mai, and got taken by the virtual world, but she did so anyway.

They beat the Big Five, and won the game. They were set free, and Jen told Rachel on the side that she hoped that they switched before they got into the other virtual world. After a while Tristan could not take Jen in anymore, and Alex turned out to live in a small apartment. Rachel couldn't help herself. She secretly took her in and kept this gesture away from the public.

Jen was in heaven practically, but made sure that if they were seen in public they made a stupid excuse for it. Alex was a little jealous that Jen got to spend her time in the mansion, but then realized it was the KAIBA mansion.

The crazy thing was that Mokuba had to give Rachel a small lesson in what Kaiba actually does. It was crazy work and did take up all her time. She promised herself she would NEVER become a CEO of anything after this. Anyway, it was finally the day where Ishisu (or Isis for some) called to her to meet her at the museum. She wondered if she knew it really wasn't him. That thought was on her mind the whole limo ride.

Her thought process was right. Turned out that the millennium necklace told her about the fact they were switched bodies. She did not have to explain to Rachel anything, (however Rachel said "Oh my god a giant rock.") She took Obvilisk, and left. Ishisu did not ask anything of her, but told her that she better act like Kaiba and the same with the others throughout Battle City or something horrible would happen.

Rachel told Jen this obviously and called Alex and told her. They hated it, but they agreed. They didn't want something worse than Doom to happen to them. Jen wanted to tell Mai so badly, but knew that she couldn't. Rachel did not have to test Obvilisk because she already knew what he was capable of. It was time to begin Battle City.

(Jen's POV –yes I know this is new but we're done with Rachel)

Jen and Alex made sure that Yugi did not loose his puzzle. They tried and tried to snap Bandit Keith out of it. Nothing worked. Finally Jen and Tristan resorted to doing what Joey and Tristan _would_ resort to... they beat him up. Alex then quoted Abridged series quote after quote. Mainly using what they did to him.

"I'm not really American! I'm Canadian!" She said now cracking up.

"Alex, you're a crackhead." Jen said with a snigger.

"Stop using Sailor's lines!"

"Stop using Little Kuriboh's!"

"Ah, touché." She said with a grin.

"Ok at least your off that abridged series."

"Believe it!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Go beat up the log!"

"I SAID SHUT UP"

Alex proceeded to stick her tongue out at Jen. This funniness went on for a little while until Tea got sick of it and told them to stop.

Alex had found a great way to not listen to Yami Bakura. She made sure that Yugi had the ring, and that she yelled at him if he ever tried to take hold of her. She made sure that he would not take over when they met Marrick. Another funny thing is that when she met up with them all the day they were to stupidly give Bandit Keith the puzzle. She decided to act like Bakura trying to talk American.

The finals started, and Jen got her duel disk. Rachel agreed to get her a ride (obviously not in a limo) so that she wouldn't be late to see Serenity. She did not get caught by rare hunters and made it on time so she looked like the great older brother Joey was supposed to be.

She hugged her and told her it will all be alright. She felt weird that she had to say all this, but she had to act like Joey. She didn't want to freak out her or Joey's mom. When they weren't looking, she gave an almost disgusted look at Joey's mom. She hated what she did to him. He wouldn't have to be with that drunken father if she took him with her. She couldn't imagine if it happened to her.

Serenity had her operation, and Jen was off to Battle City. Before Tristan went to visit her, Jen made sure he didn't tell her about what happened to the real Joey. Jen was ready more than anything to go for it. Right after the tournament started, the Rare Hunter who wanted the Red Eyes fought her. The day before, Jen made sure that her deck was powerful as it could get. She added cards that she recognized, but she also remembered that Yugi might have to have it to help her get back to normal after Marrick took her.

The man who wanted his Red Eyes immediately challenged Jen. Alex was around because she decided that she should go early to get a duel disk. She watched as Jen smirked at this and dueled him in her own way not Joey's. However, just as if it was meant to be, she lost her Red Eyes. When she demanded a rematch he refused, so Yugi went and won the Red Eyes. Jen looked at Alex hoping she could still take it back, but she gave her a stern look. She told Yugi what Joey told him; that he had the right and that he should hold onto it until he can win it back from him.

Jen sulked after loosing her favorite card of Joey's, but then went on to find Aspa Ropa. She tried to add some hints in comments about that he was a cheater, and sure enough, Mokuba caught them, and Jen won the fight honorably, and taught Aspa the valuable lesson that he should be honorable and be a role model for his brothers.

During the rest of the time Jen was weary of the boy who would take his duel disk to put a pest problem in there. When he showed up, she said no and told him what Weevil would do. She fought him and obviously won the duel without any problems.

(Alex POV)

Meanwhile, Alex couldn't help herself when she knew that Yugi was going to duel the rare hunters. She found him, but hide in the shadows. She silently cracked up when they decided to do rock paper scissors. Then Rachel showed up acting like Kaiba less constipated (lol, he really looks like that I think...)

(Rachel POV)

Rachel decided to act like Kaiba only in front of the Rare Hunters. After they were defeated, she realized Alex was there, and they went to make sure Jen was alright. They headed straight for the aquarium, where Jen was now dueling Mako. She could see Jen laugh when he called her a landlubber. Every summer she went out on a boat with her dad and Matt to go fishing and stuff so she was in no way a landlubber.

Jen did NOT act like a dumb ass with the ballerina moves and crap... so that was good. She did in no way act stupid either. She also didn't have to worry about the parasite so she got pretty good cards right away.

Alex didn't have the millennium ring so that meant no drama there. Jen looked really annoyed with Mako's constant monologues.

"Alright, we get it! You want to find your father. I got my little sister to duel for, so can't we just get on with the duel?" she yelled catching Mako off-guard.

"Yes, here we go..." He said as the duel went on.

"Well that was shorter at least..." Alex whispered to Rachel. (She was on the side out of sight from everyone else since she already had all the locator cards obviously.)

(Jen's POV)

Mako WAS annoying! Throughout the whole duel he would NOT SHUT UP about his father. Honestly.

After the duel was over, she kept her straight face. However, after they realized Rachel was in hiding and they got together as a group out of earshot from everyone...

"YAY! I GOT WATER CARDS!" she exclaimed in a Joey-like manner.

"Shut up Jen..." Alex said. "You're such a spas!"

"At least Marrick didn't get you..."

"Hello, um, could you help me out a little... I need help..." Marrick's voice came from behind.

"Lose the act Marrick." Alex said angrily and almost lunged at him, but Jen held her back.

"I see you know who I am..."

"Of course we do and there's no way your using' me to fight against Yugi!"

"I guess I have no choice. You are all too close together." He said defeated. "I guess he was right."

"Who da heck are ya talkin' about!" Jen yelled.

"Oh no one... I'll see you in the Battle City Finals then." He said with a smirk as he walked away.

Jen was relieved that he didn't get taken over by the millennium rod, but she also wondered who this guy he was talking about could be. Alex was as well and so was Rachel... and then Rachel realized she had to go and act like the up-tight CEO that was Seto Kaiba.

She and Mokuba left them, and they set off to find Mai. Jen decided that she would NOT act like she was obsessed with this actor, and instead said that she heard rumors and shit like that. Then finally Mai dueled him and she was set on a lamp post. Jen caught her like she was supposed to and amazingly without any laughs; they got in the car and went onto their destination.

Chapter end

AN: sorry it took so long, I couldn't think of where to go with it.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: due to the fact that I have no idea what should be going on in the real world, I will just skip to the finals

AN: due to the fact that I have no idea what should be going on in the real world, I will just skip to the finals.

Chapter 9: Battle City Semi Finals.

(Jen's POV)

Jen was nervous, she had to admit. She wasn't sure she was ready to fight Odeon. She also wasn't sure she was ready for Mai going to the shadow realm. The first match was between Alex and Yugi, which Yugi obviously won, but without Alex going to the shadow realm. Then it was Jen's turn.

"Here we go..." she said to herself when Joey's name was called. She gulped and got ready to fight. It went the same way as it did in the show without a hitch... however Jen tried very hard not to freak out when Odeon tried to summon Ra. When he was trying to be summoned, the lightening hit her just like she was supposed to be hit. It only hurt for a mere second and she was out of it. However her dream was different.

_She was sitting on the floor in a giant mansion. _

_"Jen, come on, you KNOW you gotta finish this for Joey." Alex said with her sarcastic grin. It was Alex in her own body and not Bakura's. Jen looked down and realized that she was in her own as well._

_"Yea, we can't be knocked down foreva ya know!" Joey said from behind Alex. _

_"Yea, where's everyone else? I know it's cheesy, but they all have to help me up right?"_

_"That's exactly right honey!" Matt said coming in next to Mai, who actually held Joey's hand. (AWWW so cute) Everyone from Yugioh world and her world that she knew and considered a friend helped her and ultimately Joey..._

Jen dazedly woke up to find herself standing. _Just like Joey..._ she said to herself with a smirk. She heard everyone cheer and they all went down to make sure she was ok. She said the same dream that Joey had so that it wouldn't sound suspicious. She told them about being in a classroom and she needed her friends to pick her up. She would tell the actual dream to Alex and Rachel later _after_ the finals, because she knew what match was next.

"Um, Joey..." Mai asked slowly. Jen was frozen. She didn't want to disappoint her. What if it would get her to stop? She hoped she could stop the evilness that is Marrick. "Was _I_ in your dream?" she had a pleading face. Jen couldn't help but have Joey smirk.

"Of course ya were Mai!" she smiled as Mai hugged her. After she was ahead of her, Alex walked with Jen.

"Jen... she HUGGED you!" she squealed as British as she could.

"I know, but what's gonna happen now?" she said looking down. "What if even that doesn't stop her?"

"Well its fate hun." Alex said patting her on the back reassuringly.

They went on, and sure enough Marrick and Mai were up next. Jen and Alex cheered her on, and when it got dangerous tried to get her to forfeit, but it seemed as though Rachel was taken over by the Millennium rod, because she was acting like Kaiba again.

"No help from the gallery!" she said as if taken under control. "It will have to be Miss Valentine's decision and her decision only."

"STOP THIS MATCH MONEYBAGS!!" Jen yelled not remembering to use the Brooklyn accent.

"You make one move and I'll disqualify you mutt!" she said with a smirk.

"Grrr," she said frustrated at Marrick. She obviously couldn't yell out to Marrick to stop the mind takeover of Rachel because she was acting as she was supposed to. "Mai! Just hang in there and you'll be fine..."

However, she wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Mai had already lost her memory of Joey. "What? Who's talking to me?"

"Oh no..." Jen said to herself. She knew Joey wouldn't cry so she kept her cool. Alex looked at her, and patted her on the back.

"Its gonna be alright, its not your fault we can't change it." She whispered to her.

"Its gonna be ok Joey." Serenity said now hugging her. Jen hugged her back.

"Thanks sis..." she said trying to stay in character.

They hurtfully watched the rest of the match and then Marrick summoned Ra correctly. He was about to attack Mai, but Jen knew what she had to do. She gave a small sad look to Alex and climbed up at the dueling arena. Meanwhile while everyone was watching, Alex went up and smacked Rachel, who quickly came back to normal.

"OW! What just happened? Mai's match is ending already?"

"Yea, Marrick took over your mind so you'd act like Kaiba." She said angrily as she rejoined the others and watched Jen.

Jen finally reached Mai. She didn't care about what the guards were saying to her. She held her head just as Joey would.

"Mai, please you gotta remember me! I'm Joey! You made fun of me because of my cooking! You make fun of me because of a lot of things! But we're friends! We're GREAT friends!"

"J...Joey?" she asked finally remembering.

"Yea, it's me!" Jen said about to cry.

"What are you standing around here for? Get me out of these!"

Jen seriously tried, but they were in fact too hard to pull apart. Now Marrick was about to attack.

"Get out of the way, its too late for me now!"

"No I won't leave ya Mai! I can't because I love you!" Jen spurted out. _Shit_ she thought. She wasn't supposed to tell her yet. Not until a few years. She saw Mai's surprised face turn from confusion to a smile with tears. Jen was relieved at least for a little while.

"Really Joey?"

"Really!" She said smiling while holding her again.

Suddenly Ra attacked, Yugi stood in front of them, and... Jen kissed Mai. She wanted to get back to Matt. She wanted everyone to go home. She wanted Mai to know how she _knew_ Joey felt about her. However after the attack was done, Yugi fell to the ground, the holograms disappeared, and they were still kissing.

"Aw, isn't this precious!" Marrick's harsh voice came from behind Jen. Suddenly Jen felt as if she was being pulled back and then frozen.

"Don't you dare!" Jen yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Not without her going to the Shadow Realm!" he said with the evilest grin ever as he sent her to the shadows. Jen felt more useless than she had ever felt. They brought her to a special room in the blimp and Jen was silent the whole time.

"Jen, did you _kiss_ Mai?" Alex asked.

"I thought it would bring us back..." she muttered with a sniff trying to hold back tears.

"So you'd rather have it so that Joey gets slapped or something then..."

"Stop being so damn sarcastic!" she snapped at her in hushed voices and in her regular accent. "I don't want to be here any more! Joey should be here! Not me!"

"Well, maybe you have to stop something... you know, like Doom."

"Maybe..." she said now looking away because Duke was walking toward them. Since Jen did not want to wear a dog suit she did not challenge him. Instead, she and Alex told Yugi to duel him. That way they could be friends.

"So you and Mai Valentine huh?"

"Yea..." she said sad again.

"Don't worry Joey; she'll get out of that soon enough!" Duke said.

"Thanks Duke." She said simply and went back to quiet.

When they went back up to watch Kaiba's fight, they were surprised to see Ishisu there already. And after a few attacks, they realized it wasn't _just_ her. She was switched as well. She switched with none other than Jen's ex-boyfriend Mike. Mike lost the duel, and went to talk with them all. Yugi made an excuse to take Serenity and Duke away for a little while.

"Oh my god, I should have known it was you by the way you acted... like Kaiba!" Alex laughed.

"Yea," Jen said still depressed.

"Alright, I'm confused... who's who? Joey wouldn't be _that _depressed over Mai."

"I'm Jen." Jen said still sad and angry at the comment. She decided to walk to a bench and sulk.

"Alex!" she said with a grin.

"Unfortunately Rachel..." she said still annoyed that she was Kaiba.

"So, are you at Jen's house or something? I mean so far only the people from where we were switch." Alex said.

"Yea, I was just coming to visit, when I heard jen with a weird accent, and Rachel was annoyed... Joey challenged me to a duel and I was just going to attack him with my own blue eyes, which Kaiba was wide eyed by the way, when I was going through a weird portal. Then I had a weird vision of some guy working with Marrick, and I found out that I was Ishisu Ishtar and that Mai had just lost the match. Sorry I couldn't make it up to try and help... what did I miss?"

"A lot." Alex said looking at a still depressed Jen.

"What?"  
"Well Jen decided to kiss Mai to try and see if it would change us back."

"That must be awkward." Mike said.

"Yea... I was surprised." Alex said. "But she thought it would change us back, because when we were in Fruits Basket she kissed Tohru who was at that time Matt, and we switched back after the curse was broken."

"Wow." He said.

They all talked about everything that happened, and he had no choice but to act like Ishisu the entire time. He also made it so he would watch over them while they were in the virtual world to make sure Marrick didn't do anything stupid.


End file.
